Athos learns the truth
by silvia.c
Summary: Oneshot where D'artagnan and Anne reveal to Athos the truth of their secret life. R&R.


Athos heard several sharp raps on his door and looked up from his bottle of wine in confusion. Who could possibly be calling on him so late at night? Sighing, he pushed back his chair and wearily pulled open the door.

'D'Artagnan?' Athos' old friend stood in front of him, looking anxious. Behind him was a cloaked figure, their face hidden in the shadows.

'Athos,' D'Artagnan said. 'I know mine is not the face you wish to see now. I know you are grieving and I am sorry. But please… May we come in?'

Anne watched the musketeer huff as he looked into the eyes of her lover. Athos clearly did not want to grant entry to them. Gently she placed a hand on the small of D'Artagnan's back and took a step forward. Sighing, D'Artagnan acquiesced and stepped aside, allowing Anne to step into the light that shone from Athos' doorway.

'Comte de la Fère,' she said. Athos' eyes widened and he faltered, before stepping aside and ducking his head.

'Your majesty,' he said, gesturing towards his fireplace. 'Please, come in.'

'Thank you, Comte,' Anne replied, before regally gliding across to one of the armchairs beside the roaring fire and settling down in it, removing her hood as she did so. She was vaguely aware of D'Artagnan entering behind her, and she briefly made eye contact with him as he walked past her and stood in front of the fire, his hands behind his back, brow furrowed in unease.

'Are you in need of anything, my lady?' Athos asked.

'Just some wine for me, thank you Comte,' Anne said. Athos looked up at D'Artagnan questioningly and D'Artagnan nodded.

'The same, thank you Athos,' he said. Athos disappeared into the next room and D'Artagnan sighed before looking at Anne and shaking his head. Anne smiled encouragingly.

'Faith,' was all she had time to say before Athos came back into the room with their glasses. 'Thank you,' Anne said, taking her glass from him. 'And thank you for granting us entry so late. I am sorry that we have disturbed you at this time.' Athos ducked his head, and then sat opposite her in the matching armchair.

'It is no trouble, my lady.' Anne smiled at him.

'Well we thank you for your kindness.' There were several moments of silence before Athos said.

'You must have travelled a long way.'

'Indeed,' Anne replied. 'We have been riding for two days. Is that right?' She asked, turning to D'Artagnan. He nodded. 'Two days, yes,' the queen continued. 'I had trouble concentrating, riding that far. D'Artagnan, of course, handled it perfectly!' Athos smiled.

'Yes, he can be most annoying like that,' he agreed.

'Athos,' Anne said quietly. 'I am so very sorry about the loss of your son.' Athos shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'Thank you, my lady,' he replied softly. 'Forgive my, my lady, but what exactly brought you to my home? It is hardly close to the palace, after all.'

Anne and D'Artagnan briefly made eye contact. This was it – the moment where they shared the secret they had kept for twenty years. It would not be easy. Anne had wanted D'Artagnan to be the one who told Athos, seeing as they were such close friends, but D'Artagnan had argued that it should come from her, as she was queen, and as he no longer seemed to be in good favour with Athos. Finally, Anne had agreed, and so now she sat and tried to phrase what she wanted to say.

'Athos,' she said. 'D'Artagnan and I have decided to bring you into our confidence.'

Athos blinked. He looked from the beautiful queen mother – with her regal gaze and ramrod straight posture, adorned in her dark silks – to his friend D'Artagnan, who stood in front of the fire as though he was on the front line at La Rochelle. Athos had known D'Artagnan since he was practically a boy – what could this be about?

'We want to help you,' Anne continued. 'We both want to be a part of whatever concerns Philippe and Louis.'

'Philippe and…' Athos began. He turned to D'Artagnan, eyes wide. 'You told her?' D'Artagnan ducked his head in confirmation. 'I don't…. I don't understand. My lady? What…' Anne held up a hand, and Athos stopped speaking.

'I understand, Athos, why you feel there is a need for my son to be removed from power. I am his mother, and I love him, but that does not mean I do not see the damage he is doing to France. I do not disagree with your position.' Athos stared. He flicked his eyes towards his old friend, but D'Artagnan, rather than looking surprised, looked as guilty as a thief, and was staring at his shoes.

'D'Artagnan?' he asked, and his friend looked up at him, his blue eyes troubled. 'How did you… I mean, I don't… Did you know that her majesty would react like this?' D'Artagnan cleared his throat.

'I… yes. I did.'

'But how?' Athos asked. This, D'Artagnan seemed unable to answer. There was a long pause.

'D'Artagnan and I know one another rather better than you might expect,' the queen finally said.

'Rather better?' Athos repeated. D'Artagnan closed his eyes, clearly mortified by the entire conversation, and turned to the queen.

'Do you really think…?' he began, but she cut him off.

'_Yes_,' she said firmly. 'I do. It would be ludicrous to attempt to help Philippe otherwise. You know how you would struggle. As would I, watching you. Please.' Athos watched the exchange silently, clearly dumbfounded by their familiarity with one another.

'You don't think you ought to go to Aramis about this?' he asked tentatively. 'He is the brains behind it after all…'

'You are D'Artagnan's closest friend,' Anne replied. 'He wanted it to be you first.'

'Me first? I see.' Athos was puzzled. What on earth could D'Artagnan have hidden from him? And why was the queen of France speaking for him?

'Athos, the late king, my husband, was not the father of Louis and Philippe. They are not his sons.' Athos stared at the queen unashamedly, clearly stunned by the statement that she had been unfaithful to the late king.

'Not…?' he said weakly. Anne took a deep breath.

'They are D'Artagnan's sons,' she finished. Athos opened and closed his mouth several times. D'Artagnan could feel his heart beating in his chest, so loudly he could have sworn the others could hear it. He was also becoming increasingly hot, but he was rooted to the spot and could not move away from the fireplace.

'D'Artagnan's sons…' said Athos. He snapped his head up to look at his friend. '_Your_ sons?' he exclaimed. He looked back at the queen mother. 'Your sons together?' Anne nodded.

'Yes,' she said quietly.

'My god,' said Athos. 'Oh…' He rubbed his face vigorously with his hands. 'Aramis will… My god!'

D'Artagnan looked at Anne, and saw that her breathing had quickened, and that she was clenching her hands in her lap. Clearly, she had been as anxious at the idea of telling Athos as he had been. It was time he relieved her of the spotlight. He moved from the fireplace and went and stood behind the chair in which she sat, protectively placing his hands on her shoulders.

'Athos,' he said quietly. 'I know this is a lot for you to take in. We have admitted a great treason to you, and you would be well within your rights to report us to Louis – and god knows he may execute us both.' Anne's head snapped up and D'Artagnan glanced down at her. Her clear eyes looked devastated, and he ran a thumb down the nape of her neck reassuringly. 'We want to be of service, Athos, for we agree with your plan, but also because someone must look out for Louis' welfare. There are hardly candidates lining up.' Athos looked up at D'Artagnan in utter shock, stunned that he was touching the queen so intimately, and stuttered.

'I… I don't know what to…'

'You must have questions, Athos,' Anne said suddenly. 'Ask anything you wish.' Athos shook his head. He observed the image before him; the beautiful, regal queen mother, a woman who had been married to Louis XIII, who had served as regent of France, whose son was king. And D'Artagnan, Captain of the Musketeers, seen by all as a pillar of virtue, revered by men nationwide, a legend in his own right. It was a scandal he doubted even Aramis could have imagined.

'I just need a moment,' he murmured. He took a deep breath. 'Nobody knew of this at all?'

'Nobody,' D'Artagnan said. 'Just Anne and I, and Anne's companion.'

'Anne…?' Athos whispered to himself, clearly stunned by his friend's use of the queen's Christian name. D'Artagnan closed his eyes for a moment – despite the fact that he would ordinarily have trusted Athos with his life, the enormous weight of the secret they were bestowing on him would take its toll. And he was risking Anne's life as well as his own. 'So the king is unaware?'

'He is,' D'Artagnan said.

'You could both have been sent to the guillotine!' Athos exclaimed. D'Artagnan looked down at Anne and met her gaze.

'Indeed we could have,' she said quietly. Athos rubbed his face.

'Forgive me, your majesty… May I speak candidly?'

'I believe you have earned that right,' Anne replied. Athos sighed and made brief eye contact with his old friend before he spoke.

'Was this… I mean, did this happen because you and the late king were unable to conceive? Or did he simply not visit your bed?' Anne looked up at D'Artagnan, and he gave her a grim smile.

'No, Athos. Indeed, the late king rarely visited me. And no child ever resulted from those visits. But I did not then merely look for other ways to produce an heir. I fell in love with D'Artagnan, Athos. We loved each other, and we did something we should not have. It… the children were not planned.' Athos shook his head.

'Aramis thought you had a secret, D'Artagnan, but I don't think he'll be expecting this.'

Anne looked between the two friends, and realised that they may well be able to speak more candidly without her presence looming over Athos.

'Forgive me, both of you, but I am exhausted and fear I must retire.' Athos stood as she did, and bowed slightly.

'Of course, your majesty. D'Artagnan, will the guest room next to Raoul's room suit? My housekeeper keeps it ready for visitors.' D'Artagnan nodded.

'I'll come straight back, Athos. We have much to talk about.'

'Goodnight, Athos,' Anne said, inclining her head slightly. Athos bowed.

'Your majesty,' he replied.

D'Artagnan took a lantern from his friend, and then led Anne up the stairs, to the guest room. He set the lantern down on the side table and lit the fireplace, before turning back to look at Anne. She was standing in the middle of the room, hugging her dark cloak around her shoulders for warmth, looking small and fragile. He went to her, and enclosed her in his arms, holding her tightly and kissing her hair.

'It's all right, my darling. We have done the right thing. We will save them both yet,' he murmured. He felt her nod against his chest, and he sighed and released her. 'Here, let me help you.' He took her cloak from her, and then she turned around so that he could start undoing the fastenings on her dress, bodice and corset. When she was standing in only her linen underclothes, he wrapped her cloak around her shoulders once more, then took off his own and wrapped it around her as well.

'I thought perhaps he would feel more comfortable without me there,' Anne said as she settled into the bed. He gave her a tired smile.

'Perhaps,' he replied.

'Will he get angry at you?' she asked softly. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

'I don't think so,' he replied. 'I don't know. He would have reason, I suppose.'

'Yes,' she murmured. 'He seemed to take it rather well, though.'

'He did,' D'Artagnan said. 'Although, you are right, it may have been out of respect to you.' She sighed. They smiled softly at each other. 'Will you be able to sleep?' he asked. She nodded.

'I think so,' she replied.

'Hopefully I shan't be long, I am tired myself.'

'You'll sleep here with me?' she asked tentatively. He nodded, smiling slightly.

'Yes, darling.' He leant down and kissed her softly. 'You'll be all right?' She nodded. 'I'll see you soon.' He kissed her again, and then stood and took the lantern off the side table. He crossed the room and opened the door, closing it behind him as he left. He leant against it for a moment and sighed, before making his way back down to the fireplace.

Athos was sitting in an armchair, his elbows on his knees, looking into the fire. He looked up at the sound of D'Artagnan's step, and leant back into his chair. D'Artagnan set the lantern down and then sat in the chair where Anne had been sitting earlier. For a moment the two friends sat in silence.

'The queen of France, D'Artagnan?' Athos finally said. D'Artagnan sighed. 'Of all the women available to you, you had to have her?'

'I can say nothing to redeem myself,' D'Artagnan replied.

'No, I imagine not. But did you not at least _consider_ the possibility of a child? Shouldn't that have stopped you before you let it go so far?'

'Athos you must remember that even though she was only eighteen, Anne had been married four years already with no heir produced. Everyone – including Anne herself – believed she couldn't have children. It was only the fact of the treason, and her marriage, that held us up so long. I know how disappointed you must be.' Athos sighed.

'That is part of it yes. The treason is beyond anything I could have imagined. To sleep with the wife of the king! But then to lie to your friends – that is what hurts the most.'

'There were so many times when I wanted to tell you,' D'Artagnan said quietly.

'Why didn't you?'

'I was… I thought I knew how you would react, but I couldn't be sure. To risk my own life in revealing the sin was one thing, but I could not risk hers. And I didn't want you to know anything incriminating in case we were discovered. I thought I was protecting you. Surely you can see how dangerous it would have been for me to reveal my secret to you! Both for you, and for Anne and our child. Children.' Athos nodded.

'Almost as dangerous as committing the act itself,' he retorted. D'Artagnan lowered his eyes, but said nothing. 'It makes sense now, of course,' Athos continued. 'Your loyalty to Louis.'

'Yes.'

'But I mean really, D'Artagnan! What were you _thinking_?' D'Artagnan took a deep breath.

'We tried very hard to fight it, Athos,' he said. 'We tried to avoid each other, to ignore it, for over a year. When one of us had a moment of weakness, the other would be strong. And then… our moments of weakness coincided. We were young.'

'And why have there been no more children? You are both clearly still close, it was obvious tonight.' D'Artagnan faltered for the first time under Athos' questioning.

'We… We got a terrible fright when we conceived. We were not expecting it. We didn't know whether Anne would be able to successfully convince Louis that the children were his – he so rarely saw her. I thought I had as good as killed her, the woman I loved. I was horrified. Once she had deceived Louis we swore we would never let it happen again. The _danger_ I had put her in!' D'Artagnan paused here and shook his head, remembering the terrible fear he had experienced. 'We hardly even spoke for many years.' Athos felt the first pang of sympathy for his friend, who was clearly tormented by the actions of his past, and the fact that through his own actions he had, after all, lost the woman he loved.

'So the great D'Artagnan is a traitor.' D'Artagnan said nothing, simply lowering his head to gaze at the floor. 'And you have soiled the royal bloodline. Louis is not a Bourbon king.'

'No.'

'I don't know what to say, D'Artagnan.'

'Say whatever you wish. I surely deserve it.'

'There is clearly nothing I can say that you have not said to yourself. It seems your actions have been their own punishment.'

'Yes, ' D'Artagnan replied. 'We have our sons, and our memories, but we now have little else.'

'At least you have your sons,' Athos said, unable to help himself. D'Artagnan paused, his face pained.

'She was devastated, Athos,' he said quietly. 'I had told her so much about Raoul as he grew up. She knew about Christine, she knew everything. She loves Louis but she is not blind.' Athos sighed.

'It is no consolation to me D'Artagnan, but I am glad that the two of you agree he is responsible.' The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the fire, each lost in their thoughts.

'You must be tired,' Athos said finally. 'Shall I set up Raoul's room for you?'

'No, no,' D'Artagnan said. 'If you don't mind, I shall use the guest room also.' Athos raised his eyebrows.

'You love her still?'

'Yes,' D'Artagnan replied softly. 'Athos, it far from excuses my actions, but I love her with all my heart, none but her. She is everything to me.' Athos regarded his friend, and saw for the first time the heaviness of heart that the younger man carried with him at all times, and had for twenty years. Of course his devotion, his loyalty and his honour were his most defining characteristics – he had little else to offer those who, Athos realised now, were his family. He nodded wearily.

'We both need to sleep,' he said. 'We can revisit this in the morning. I should warn you, Aramis and Porthos are due to arrive sometime after breakfast.' He saw D'Artagnan's eyes sharpen, his posture straighten.

'Very well. Thank you, Athos.' Athos smiled at him.

'Of course. You'd have done the same for me. One for all, D'Artagnan.'

'And all for one.'


End file.
